Faruba Meets Twilight
by DepressedQueen
Summary: Bella has a little secret, whenever she is hugged by the opposite sex she turns into a cat.  How can Bella and Edward fall in love and have a relationship with such an obstacle?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you come to enjoy this story and just to let you know ahead of time, this story is probably going to be rather short and although it is a fruits basket and twilight cross over, I will not be including the characters of fruits basket, I will merely be taking the concept that they cannot hug the opposite sex because then they turn into an animal and mixing it with the concept of twilight and the twilight characters. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or came up with the amazing idea that is Twilight. All the glory goes to Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own or came up with fruits basket. All the glory goes to the amazing author whose name I do not recall at the moment. I do own copies of the books though. Both which are amazing. **

Faruba meets Twilight

BPOV

"Mom, it's okay. I want to go. Don't worry. Plus dad needs me. You know that he can't cook." I reassured my mother, who was constantly telling me that I didn't have to move.

"But you were doing fine. No one knew of your little dilemma at all!" She insisted, once again.

"Yes, I know." I sighed. I knew no one knew; I made sure of that. I turned around and hugged my mother. "I will be fine. I need a fresh start. Someplace new where people won't look at me weird."

"But—" My mother began to speak but I caught her off.

"For the last time I will be alright. What can possibly go wrong in Forks? Now I have to go, my plane is boarding right now. Bye, I love you and I'll call you when I get there." I hugged my mother once again and quickly got away from her so that she wouldn't try to convince me to stay once again.

I silently boarded the plane and made my way to my seat, it was a window seat. Good, less chances of someone tripping and accidently hugging me. Okay, I was okay. I took a deep breath, now for the next test. Who was sitting in the seat next to me? Male or female? I watched as the rest of the passengers boarded the plane and found their seats. Whenever a man came down the aisle I cringed inside and hoped that they weren't sitting next to me. I almost gave myself a panic attack, but there was no helping it. My little "dilemma", as my mother liked to call it, pretty much assured that for the rest of my life I couldn't have any contact with the opposite sex. Okay, I might be exaggerated the extent of what contact actually means, but hey you can never be too safe. Especially in my case.

Confused?

Sorry, I guess I should explain what my dilemma actually is. Now don't freak out and take a deep breath because this might shock you. Done? Okay. Well, the truth is that whenever I get hugged by anyone of the opposite sex, I turn into a cat. Yeah, you might find this strange and I'm not blaming you. Even I find it strange, but it is what it is and I really can't do anything about it except avoid any form of male contact. You might be thinking that I take my "phobia" of men and contact a bit too far. I mean I only turn into a cat when I get hugged right? What about holding hands or kissing? Something that doesn't include being fully embraced by someone. Well, let me tell you something. I tried that and it doesn't work. Human are rather unpredictable. Holding hands can turn into a hug rather quickly if the right chemistry is there or if man in question merely wants to save you from tripping or colliding into someone. I learned this the hard way which is why I avoid all male contact at all cost. I need to keep my "dilemma" a secret at all cost. The only person that knows is my mother.

You might now be wondering how I've kept this secret a secret for so long. Well, with special abilities such as mine come other strange abilities. One, I tend to have some feline tendencies, that unfortunately only come out when my survival instincts kick in. Things like awesome reflexes and being able to jump super high are some of them. Unfortunately, since they only come out when I'm in danger, that means that these abilities are of no use to me in gym or in fixing my clumsiness. Yes, I am part cat, a graceful animal, and yet I am the clumsiest person in the entire world. I came up with the theory that my clumsiness is due to the fact that cats walk on four legs and I walk on two, thus since I am missing a pair of legs, nature decided to be funny and bestow the gift of clumsiness to me. Two: I have the ability to erase the memories of people who have seen me as a cat. Even nature can't be that cruel. I needed something to be able to protect myself from exposure and this ability is it. This is the reason why I haven't been in the news papers or in a lab right now.

This dilemma is the reason why right now I was having a panic attack. I did not want a man to sit next to me on the plane. It created a greater chance that something might go wrong. I watched as the seats around me quickly filled up. A man wearing a black suit, with black rim glasses, who carried a brief case, came walking down my aisle. My heart started beating faster. There were only a few seats left and the one next to me was empty. Please, please, don't sit next to me. Please, please! Oh no. The man stopped in front of my row. He looked at his ticket and then at the row number, checked his ticket again to double check, and then nodded. My heart sank. Damn it. This was his row. Okay, that's okay. It doesn't mean that he was sitting next to me at all. He could sit in one of the other empty seats in my row. My heart beat even faster as I watched to see what the man's next move was going to be. He placed his briefcase in the carry on compartment and then moved into the row. My heart sank as I realized that he was in fact sitting next to me. As he sat down I shifted myself so that I was as far away from him as the airplane seats allowed which pretty much meant that I was plastered against the window and airplane wall as best as I could. This was definitely going to be a painful and exhausting plane ride ever. My guard was up and my senses were in full alert to make sure that nothing happened.

So why exactly was I leaving my mother and risking my secret? Well because of my dilemma and my "phobia" for men, most people in my school in Phoenix thought that I was either a lesbian or a freak. I was sick of being an outcast. I needed a fresh start and Forks seemed like a good place to do that. Plus some quality time with Charlie wasn't bad either. I kind of missed him.

I am Isabella Swan and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter. I already got yelled at by my sister who said it was too short and apologize. I was writing the chapter late at night which is why it was so short. Any who, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise that this chapter will be longer this time.**

BPOV

The flight took forever. Okay, I might be exaggerating it a bit, but seriously, if you had to be on constant watch the whole time with senses on full alert for a whole plan ride then you would also feel as if it took an eternity. I sighed in relief as I felt the plane land. The door opened a few minutes later and I waited as everyone disembarked the plane. Once the plane was empty, I got up and grabbed my carry on which was really pretty much my whole luggage. I really didn't own any clothes suitable for life in Forks. I disembarked the plane and looked for Charlie. He was standing off to my left, a smile spread wide across his face. He was obviously happy to have me live with him for a chance. I walked over to him a smile also spread across my face. Sure, I might be using Charlie as a way to start anew but I really did miss my dad. I barely saw him or even visited since I tended to avoid crowded places and well airports were usually crowed so visiting Charlie rarely happened.

I stopped about a foot away from Charlie as I walked up to him. He reached over and rubbed my back. "Good to see you Bells," he said. I would have normally tensed and moved away from someone if they tried to touch me, but Charlie knew perfectly well that I didn't liked to be hugged and in all reality he wasn't the hugging type either, which worked for me and it also meant that I didn't have to be on full alert with Charlie.

Charlie didn't know about my dilemma. My parents had divorced when I was five and we didn't discover that I could turn into a cat until I was six. We didn't tell Charlie about it either because we, my mother and I, both thought that it wasn't necessary since we didn't see him much anyway and we thought that Charlie might become overprotective if he found out.

"Hi Dad. Good to see you. How have you been?" I asked.

"Good. You got all your bags?" he asked. He looked at the bag slung over my right shoulder questionably. He thought I would have more bags.

"Yes. This is everything." I pointed at my bag. "I don't have a lot of clothes suitable for weather in Forks. I might need to go shopping soon, but for now this is fine."

"Well, okay. I guess we should get going then." He walked to his cruiser, my father was the Chief of Police of Forks, and I followed. We both got in and he silently drove to his house, well I guess our house now since I would be living there. The drive was silent, not an uncomfortable silence. It was quite peaceful. Charlie and I weren't much talkers anyway so it suited us fine. After ten minutes of silence Charlie surprised me by talking.

"Bells, I know that you were probably thinking of buying a car as soon as you got here but I just wanted to let you know that I sort of got you a car already." He said nervously. I looked at him, shocked and a bit happy.

"Thanks Dad."

"Now it's not a new car or anything like that but it runs great and it was already checked by a mechanic so you shouldn't have any problems with it."

"Okay." I replied as Charlie finally pulled into the drive way, and sitting right there next to the cruiser was a big red truck. It was old but that didn't matter. The truck looked like it could survive any accident and possibly destroy a couple of cars along the way. "It's great Dad". Charlie blushed a bit and nodded in acknowledgement.

The rest of the evening passes quietly and quickly. I unpacked what little things I had and made dinner for the both of us. It was at this point that I discovered that Charlie wasn't much of a cook. There was no real food in the fridge other than some fish in the freezer and cans of beer and soda. I made a mental note to stop by the grocery store tomorrow after school. Night came and I soon found myself lying on my bed, staring up at my ceiling dreading the thought of what tomorrow would bring. All those bodies moving around in small packed hallways, increasing the chances of getting hugged…..No! I must be careful, be on full alert at all times. With that, I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I reached over and shut it off. I groaned. It was time to go to school. Just great. I got up, got my bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. After a quick relaxing shower, I was out and dressed in a pair of jeans, a blue blouse, a black sweater for the chilly day, and a pair of black flats. I simply left my hair down. I went back to my room, grabbed my backpack and headed off to my truck, but as a stepped outside I was disgusted to find that it was drizzling. I hated water. Showers were fine because I took them really quick, but rain and pools and such, I hated with a passion. I had unfortunately inherited some cat characteristics and dislike for water was one of them. I didn't love or eat fish though but I also inherited the ability to purr when I was happy or content and the ability to growl and hiss. I went back inside and grabbed a red umbrella, opened it and headed towards my truck.

The drive to school wasn't that bad. I didn't get lost which was a good thing, well maybe the fact that there were signs to the only high school in town might have helped a bit. As I pulled into the parking lot, I noticed that people were most definitely staring, either they didn't get too many new students or it was my truck. It was pretty loud. I parked next to the shiny silver Volvo, it probably wasn't the wisest thing to do, my truck could demolish it, but it was the only available spot. I got out, umbrella in hand, and quickly made my way to the office, ignoring all the stares and whispers as I walked.

I walked up to the desk where an older woman with graying hair sat. She looked up as I approached. (**AN: I can't remember her name so…just insert her name when you read this part.**)

"What can I help you with?" She said.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I came here to pick up my schedule. I'm new here." I told her. Recognition flashed in her face as she heard my name.

'Ah. We've been expecting you." She began to dig around her desk for my schedule. Once she found it she pulled it out and handed it to me. "Here you go dear. And this is a map of the school and I need your teachers to sign this and bring this back to me at the end of the day.'

I smiled back, "Thank you." I grabbed the papers and quickly left the office. As I left the office I opened my umbrella and made way to my first class.

The rest of my morning was uneventful. Classes were boring and teachers made me introduce myself in every class. I mean this is high school! Not elementary school, I think we were past classroom introductions by now, but sadly that didn't seem to be the case. I made no friends, well that's a lie. I liked this girl named Angela. She was pretty nice and sweet and it seemed that we had the same type of personality. Other than that, I talked to no one, even though people were talking to me, especially the guys! I almost died when a blonde haired boy named Mike walked up to me and started asking me questions. He seemed like the type to all of a sudden hug you or place his arm over your shoulder. I took a step back when he got too close to me, but even that didn't seem to stop him. I quickly made up and an excuse and walked away. My heart was racing as I left him standing there with his mouth hanging open. He wasn't the only guy that approached me. Several others did too and the same thing happened over and over again, I quickly walked away. Unfortunately it seemed that I has giving off the wrong impression. Normally one would get the hint that I had a "phobia" to men, these guys seemed to think that I was merely playing hard to get. They just didn't seem to get the hint. The hallways were also a nightmare. So many people crammed together in such a tiny hall, my guard was up and in maximum alert at this point.

Lunch finally came and I found myself sitting at Angela's table, which sadly included those guys that kept trying to ask me out. I had only bought an apple for lunch and when I had finished that I found myself looking around the cafeteria as a way to entertain myself, that's when I saw them. At a table, right next to the wall to the left of me, sat the most beautiful people I have ever seen. There were three boys and two girls.

"Those are the Cullens if you want to know." I looked away from the godlike creatures and turned my head towards the source of the voice, it was Jessica, an annoying gossip-loving girl in my Spanish class. "The blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, twins of course. The girl with the black pixie cut is Alice. The muscular guy is Emmett and the one with the bronze hair is Edward." She continued on. I turned back to the Cullen table. They were all looking in different direction and yet seemed that they were communicating with one another. One would nod or smile at something as if they had spoken out loud. "They are all together you know. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. The only one left out is Edward, but he doesn't date." She said, snidely. It would seem that someone had tried and failed miserably to go out with Edward.

I smiled a bit, turning my head to the side so that she wouldn't see it. My gaze returned to the Cullen table. They were sitting there still staring in different directions, their food untouched. All of a sudden, Edward turned and looked at me, his expression changing from one of curiosity to anger and frustration. It seemed that he was trying to figure something. There was something strange about him and his family. They were too pale, they didn't eat, and they seemed to communicate without words. We stared at each other for another few minutes, determined to figure out something from one another, but unfortunately, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. He stood up, walking towards the doors, and exited the room.

"Bella," Angela came up to me and shook me a bit, "it's time for your next class." She said, smiling kindly at me. I nodded and silently stood up and followed her out of the lunch room. It was time for biology class.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Angela walked me to my biology class. She also had it this period and she was quickly filling me in on what was happening in the class. She was rather shy and sweet and I instantly began to like her. I could see myself becoming friends with her and that was a big no. Attachments and friendships were something that I did not do. If I were ever to be discovered then I would have to leave immediately. Attachments would only make it harder. I sighed. I would try as hard as I could to avoid becoming attached to Angela. It wouldn't be fair to her if I had to suddenly leave and not get to say goodbye to her.

"Here we are." Angela said, pointing to the door that lead to the biology room.

"Thanks Angela." I smiled. She nodded shyly, opened the door, walked inside, and I soon followed.

The biology room was a standard sized room, filled with lab tables and stools for students to sit on. As I made my way to the teacher, I noticed that there was one Cullen in this class and if I remembered correctly, it was Edward Cullen. He sat alone, staring off into the distant. His books pilled neatly on top of the table. I glanced around the room and noticed that his table was the only one with an open seat. My seat. Edward Cullen was a guy. This was not good. I began to hyperventilate a bit. I tried to control mini panic attack and somewhat succeeded.

"You must be Miss Swan." The teacher said, interrupting my mini panic attack, something that I was thankful for. I nodded. Talking seemed impossible at the moment. I silently handed him my slip and he quickly signed it and handed it back to me. He turned around and looked for something on his desk. "Class this is Miss Swan. She is new here so please make her feel welcomed." He said as he handed me my textbook. "Now Miss Swan the only seat available is the one next to Mr. Cullen, so if you will please find your way to your seat, we can begin the lesson for today." I nodded and made my way to my seat.

Whispers and staring followed me as I walked to my seat. I quickly sat on my stool, got my notebook out, and placed my backpack on the floor once I reached my seat. I scooted a bit away from Edward Cullen, discretely. Distance was always good. It keeps the likelihood of any hugging or accidental hugs from happening. I strengthened my guards and my senses to maximum alert, before finally glancing up to face the front of the room.

"Okay class; please work on the worksheet, which I will be passing on shortly, with your lab partner, in other words the person sitting next to you. It will be due at the end of the hour," said the teacher as he began to hand out the sheets. He placed the sheets in the center of our table and walked on, doing the same to the other tables. I began to reach for my sheet, my hand nearly touching it, when out of nowhere Edward's hand was also reaching for his. Our hands somewhat collided, his hand touched mine and mine touched his. I jerked my hand back quickly, his hand was ice cold and contact with the opposite sex was forbidden. It could lead to more. They might get the wrong idea. I waited until he grabbed his sheet so that I could grab mine. He grabbed his and quickly wrote his name. I reached for mine and also proceeded to write my name on it. I shook a deep breath and prepared myself to actually look at him. I hadn't done so since I entered the room.

I angled my body so that it was somewhat facing his and so that it would allow me to speak to him and write on my sheet easily. It was a dangerous position to be in, for it left me wide open and easily susceptible to any hugs, but it needed to be done in order to look normal, even more so, human. I finally lifted my head. My eyes instantly landed on his chin. It seemed that I had underestimated his height. My gaze traveled slowly up his face, finally landing on his eyes. His golden eyes. He stared back, his expression filled with curiosity and a bit of anger and frustration. His eyes narrowed slightly, as if he was concentrating on something. I looked away quickly, finding the stare somewhat uncomfortable, and cleared my throat to chase away the uneasiness that had begun to grow in me. I felt his stare shift away from me.

"I—I think," my nervous were getting the best of me and it was making hard for me to speak, "that we might want to start this worksheet." I said. I looked back up to him, waiting for his response. He looked at me for a second before finally speaking.

"Yes, I apologize for the delay, but I think introductions should be made first before we begin." He paused, waiting for my answer, to which I simply nodded. "I am Edward Cullen, a pleasure to meet you. And you must be Miss Isabella Swan."

"Yes." I said. He smiled briefly and turned to his worksheet.

"Well then, why don't we get started? Shall we split these questions in half to make it fair?" He asked. I nodded and looked down at my sheet finally reading what we were supposed to do. The worksheet contained a series of twelve questions pertaining to the different aspects of a plant cell and an animal cell. It seemed quite easy and we quickly finished the sheet before anyone else was done. Once done we found ourselves doing nothing but staring off in the distant. The teacher must have noticed that we were done for he walked up to our desk to inquire about our fast work.

"Mr. Cullen, did you answer most of the questions?" He asked politely.

"No sir. Miss Swan answered half of them and I answered the rest." Edward assured him. The teacher looked a bit surprised and turned to look at me.

"Miss Swan were you by any chance in any advanced classes in Phoenix?" I nodded. "I see. Well, it's a good thing that you were paired up with Mr. Cullen then." He smiled and walked away to check on the progress of the other students.

I turned my body so that it was finally facing the desk and not angled so openly. I began to gather my books on my desk, placing in neat stacks so that they would be ready to be placed in my bag when the time was right. As I was doing so, the AC turned on. The vent was directly to the side of me, so that the cold air blew directly on me. Lifting my hair and blowing it in Edward's direction. I felt him stiffen and I turned to see what the problem was. My eyes landed on his. His eyes had now become black. Hairs on the back of my neck began to stand. My senses were no going into overdrive. My heart began to beat faster. I was in danger. And Edward was the cause of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I apologize to those who have tried to review but have met with problems and have been unable to do so. I am not sure what is going on with that and I tried to figure out how to fix it but I couldn't fix it. I hope that it will fix itself, but if it doesn't then please feel free to leave an Anon. or message me if you want to, don't feel shy, I welcome all messages. Any who, special thanks to espaniola112 for letting me know that was happening and for the beautiful review you sent me via message. Thank you thank you thank you! Well, without further ado, here is the next chapter of this story. Enjoy.**

EPOV

The day had past somewhat uneventfully. It was another typical day of high school but the only difference was that a new student had decided to join the ranks of the Forks High School student body. Her name was Isabella Swan; Bella as she liked to call herself, was on the mind of every student. I hadn't seen her all day and the mind of humans could only capture so much. Her image was distorted and it didn't help that this Isabella was allusive. No student was able to fully capture the look of her face. She hid it behind her hair, using it as a shield from the prying eyes of the student body. Yet, this didn't stop the students from thinking about her. She was new and that therefore made her a toy, an interesting topic of the student body. The only thing that I knew about her was that she was the daughter of Charlie Swan, the chief of police, and that she was somewhat shy. She didn't talk much and she seemed to stay away from men especially, almost as if she was scared of them. Mike, along with the male population of the school, seemed to think that she was playing hard to get, but from what I saw, it would almost seemed as if she detested men. A possible man phobia? It seemed like a ridiculous idea, and I quickly dismissed it. It didn't seem right for this time and era. I would just have to wait until I could read her mind to determine why she behaved the way she did.

I sighed and looked around. It was the middle of the school day and it was currently the lunch period. Students sat around tables eating and gossiping about the new student. Nothing ever changed. I turned my attention to my family. They too were glancing around the room, not really looking at anything, but merely making themselves look human. Trays of food sat uneaten in front of them. I picked a spot above a wall and stared it, attempting to block out the thoughts that bombarded me.

_Edward._ Jasper's thoughts interrupted my quite concentration. I shifted my head slightly letting him know that I was listening. _It would seem that Jessica has begun to tell the new student about us_. Jasper informed me. I understood the double meaning behind his words. He really wanted me to look into her mind and make sure she didn't know anything. I shifted my mind away from Jasper's thoughts and focused on finding Bella's thoughts. I located Mike's, Angela's, Jessica's, Lauren's, Ben's and Eric's thoughts easily. But I was unable to hear and locate Bella's. Was she not sitting with them? Did Jasper mistake the wrong girl for Bella? I turned and looked at Angela's table, my eyes connecting instantly with that of Bella's. She was there but where were her thoughts? Was she not thinking? I concentrated harder, but I got nothing from her. Why was that? I stared at her harder this time. I was determined to find her thoughts. She stared back openly. It seemed that she was also trying to figure something out.

_Edward, what's wrong? Why are you angry and frustrated?_ Jasper thought while sending me some calming waves.

"I am unable to read her thoughts." I said silently, making sure that only my family heard. I felt them all stiffen at my words.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked. Making sure that everyone else was tuned in to our conversation.

"Yes, her thoughts are blocked from me. I am unable to read them." I answered back.

"Alice?" Jasper turned to Alice.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment, looking into the future. "I can see flashes of her future, but since no decisions have been made, her future is not definite." Jasper, along with the rest of the family looked relieved. As long as Alice was able to see her, we didn't have to panic yet. The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch periods. We all stood up and threw our uneaten food away. We exited the cafeteria and went our separate ways. Biology was my next class.

I sat in my usual seat in the biology room, alone. No human dared to sit next to me unless absolutely necessary. I placed my books neatly on the table and waited for the class to begin. The doors opened and in walked in Angela followed by Isabella Swan. Angela walked to her seat while Miss Swan walked up the teacher. I saw her through the minds of others. My gaze was someplace else. Staring openly was not a polite thing to do, using the minds of others I was able to observe discretely. I watched as she glanced around the room as she walked up to the teacher, but when her gaze landed in my direction, I heard her begin to hyperventilate, her breaths coming in fast and short. She seemed to calm down a bit as her she introduced herself and the teacher handed her a textbook and told her to sit in the open seat next to me. Of course, this was the only seat available. She walked down the aisle and sat down on her stool once she reached our table. She took out her notebook and placed it neatly in front of her. She scooted away from me, as far as the table permitted her which I found a bit odd. Where her human instincts telling her to stay as far away from a monster like me? Or was it something else? Once she was done adjusting her stool, she looked down, almost as if she was concentrating on something before she finally looked up and faced the front of the room.

""Okay class; please work on the worksheet, which I will be passing on shortly, with your lab partner, in other words the person sitting next to you. It will be due at the end of the hour," said the teacher as he began to pass out the sheets, placing ours in the middle of our table. I reached for mine as the same time that Bella's reached for hers. Her hand touched mine and I saw as she quickly jerked her hand back. The cold temperature of her hand must have shocked her. She waited until I grabbed mine before reaching for her. She obviously didn't want to touch my hand again. I wrote my name on sheet as she wrote hers and shifted herself so that we would be able to talk to one other while working on the sheet. Once I felt that she was ready to start working did I turn to face her for the first time. I was a bit shocked when my eyes finally saw her face. She was beautiful. She had large brown eyes, gorgeous wave brown hair that reached her waist, beautiful red lips. She was a bit pale, but other than that she was the gorgeous creature that I had seen in a long time.

She didn't meet my eyes yet but once they did I took the opportunity to try and get into her mind once again, and failed. She was simply blank to me and in a way this angered me. No human was ever silent to me. It was unheard of. What made this human so much different from the other humans around her whose minds I could easily read? She looked away, finding my stare uncomfortable. She cleared her thought and turned back to me.

"I—I think that we might want to start this worksheet." She said nervously.

"Yes, I apologize for the delay, but I think introductions should be made first before we begin." I said. She nodded in response. "I am Edward Cullen, a pleasure to meet you. And you must be Miss Isabella Swan."

"Yes." She said.

"Well then, why don't we get started? Shall we split these questions in half to make it fair?" I asked. She nodded once again and we quickly finished the worksheet. _Mr. Cullen must have answered all of the questions._ The teacher thought as he made his way to our table.

"Mr. Cullen, did you answer most of the questions?" He asked politely.

"No sir. Miss Swan answered half of them and I answered the rest." I assured him. He looked a bit surprised but nodded and turned to confirm it with Bella.

"Miss Swan were you by any chance in any advanced classes in Phoenix?" She nodded. "I see. Well, it's a good thing that you were paired up with Mr. Cullen then." He smiled and walked away to check on the progress of the other students.

I went back to staring off at nothing as I waited for the bell to ring. Bella began to gather her stuff. I heard the AC power on, the cold air caused Bella's air to lift and blow my way, bringing to me her sent. It smelled so nice. It was mouthwatering. I have never in my life have smelled something so nice. It almost smelled feline like with a dash of freesias. Her blood must taste so much better than this scent. It would be so simple to take her now and drain her. I turned to her, my eyes locking on hers. She stared back. So simple. No one would know. Charlie Swan wouldn't miss her much. They hadn't spent that much time together anyway. His grief wouldn't last that long. I continued to stare at her, devising ways to get her alone and drain her completely. I was about to pounce on her, not caring that there were others here, but something stopped me. It was her eyes. Not only did they express fear and alarm but her pupils seemed to elongate a bit. No, it was my imagination. Humans were incapable of such feat. Or was Miss Swan something else?

**Sorry, I wont be updating until possibly Sunday, and if I am not able to, then until Wednesday at the latest. Sorry, I got to work and the Christmas is coming up. So if you don't hear from me and let me just wish you Happy Christmas and Holidays. :D**


End file.
